


Video Game Pals

by StartTheFire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, ITS NOT SUPER ANGSTY, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Pidge | Katie Holt is a Good Friend, Pining Pidge | Katie Holt, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, lance has a panic attack, not a lot of angst just a little, pidge is just pining really hard after lance, she saves him!!, video game pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartTheFire/pseuds/StartTheFire
Summary: Pidge didn’t know what she was doing. WHAT WAS SHE DOING?! KISSING LANCE?! All she knew is that somewhere she’d read that holding your breath could stop a panic attack, or at least calm his hyperventilation....What was she doing.Inspired by a text post on Tumblr





	Video Game Pals

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LINK ???](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/418580) by Uh Teen Wolf/Rainforestgeek. 



**[LANCE]**

Lance giggled as he jammed his fingers on the controls. He grinned down it his shorter opponent, his good friend Pidge. The two were playing video games together, as they usually did. Lance always reasoned that Pidge liked playing against him since this was the only time she could beat him up, which wasn’t entirely a lie. Pidge was weaker then her taller friend, but that didn’t stop her from being terrifying (sometimes). Terrifying but also in a somewhat cute way.

“Eat my dust, squirt,” the blue paladin teased, taking his eyes for a moment off the screen in front of them and giving the brown haired girl a cocky grin. He quietly chuckled to himself as he noticed Pidge’s face redden and face harden, for she absolutely hated being called “squirt”. Any nickname referring to her height just sent Pidge off the edge and into rage mode. Just has he looked back up to the screen, he squinted concentrating but it was too late. Pidge had just given one last punch to his avatar and, lo and behold, the teenage boy had lost.

Pidge sat up straighter and looked up at Lance, leaning back in her chair. She gave him a cocky, I-told-you-so kind of smile, her eyebrows arched. “So what were you saying about eating dust, again?” she teased back, giving him a small elbow nudge. This made his face turn red, from embarrassment of course.

Lance’s face tightened, turning back to face tv. He grimaced, giving Pidge a small glare. The cuban boy grumbled something incomprehensible, his shoulders rising and head sinking. He gripped his controller tighter and decided that he wouldn’t get distracted in the next game. Couldn’t. Still, even though Pidge won time and time again, he still wanted to play against her. It was fun. He liked it.

“Well I’ll beat you this time!” he retorted, giving her a challenging look.  
  
“Isn’t that what you said last time? And the time before that?” the green paladin responded slyly, her expression only showing pride.

Lance let out a huff, sitting up straighter in chair. “This time I will truly beat you.”

Pidge let out a long sigh, dropping her remote and throwing her hands into the air as she fell backwards onto her chair. “My eyes hurt, can we take a few moments to relax?” Even though Lance hadn’t answered, she had already grabbed one of the last few peanut butter cookies on the plate. Pidge would never say it outloud, but she loved them, well Lance’s specifically. She stuffed it into her face and ate it quickly.  


Next to her, Lance sighed. “Sure, but after this, you will be destroyed!” he swore, rubbing his eyes as he looked back at the plate of cookies. Truth be told, his eyes did sting a little too. He quickly took one of the last cookies, sure that if he didn’t Pidge would take them all for herself.

Pidge just shrugged, turning to look at him and sitting with her legs like a pretzel. “If that’s what you want to keep telling yourself,” she responded, her mouth full of cookie chunks but still an overly confident grin on her face.

Lance glared back at her, but still took a bit of his cookie. It tasted good.

* * *

 

 **[PIDGE]**  
  
  
“You ready to go?” Pidge challenged Lance, her eyes flashing with determination. She needed to prove to him that he wasn’t the strong. Well, he was stronger then her, but in video games she always won.

“Be afraid. Be very afraid,” retorted the cuban paladin, dropping another one of his iconic movie taglines.

Pidge gave him a sly, cunning grin. “We’ll see about that.”  
  
Pidge gritted her teeth together as she jammed on the game controller. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A. Yet again, the shorter paladin was beating Lance. This was her terrain, her way of fighting. She felt so in tune with it, it as habit what she had to do.

Beating Lance was always fun. Whenever he lost, which was 92% of the time,  he made a grumpy looking face and started acting like a goof. Well, he was always a goof, but Pidge just liked to tease him because well, she liked him. She had for a while and it Pidge being Pidge flirted with him the only way she knew how- annoying him. It did get his attention, though Pidge was sure he didn’t like her back. If he did, why would he flirt with every girl EXCEPT her? Still, she liked being his friend. It was the most she was going to get.

“Ha!” Pidge cried out as she punched Lance’s avatar with a critical hit. She glanced over to give her opponent another I-told-you-so grin but she realized that Lance wasn’t playing anymore. He looked sweaty, his entire body vibrating. He seemed to be clutching onto his controller with an extremely tight grip. His breaths were were short and shallow, but desperate sounding.  
  
  
**[LANCE]**

He was feeling normal. He was feeling completely normal until he felt his hands start trembling. Then, right after, his vision became blurry and heart started thumping. Thumping so hard he felt like it was taking him over. His skin became sweat and everything felt like he was on fire. Lance’s grip tightened on the game controller as he started to shake and the world was dimming away. His vision got darker and narrower, everything a blurry mess. The cuban paladin’s breaths became quick and shallow, he tried to get more air but it wouldn’t come, so he desperately wanted to breath but it felt like he was dying. His breaths got so fast, he couldn’t seem to breath. He felt terrified. Panicked.

He had to be dying.

**[PIDGE]**

Pidge’s eyes went wide as she noticed Lance start to falter more and more. The nerdy paladin quickly dropped her game controller and stood up, staring at her friend, not knowing what to do. Analyzing the teenage cuban boy’s state, he was probably having a panic attack. She wasn’t sure what to do. She was scared. The italian girl quickly scanned her brain trying to think of what to do. She HAD to have read something somewhere. As Pidge scoured her memory, trying to think of something, one idea popped into her head. Before she knew what she was doing, Pidge had grabbed Lance’s face.

And kissed him.

Pidge didn’t know what she was doing. WHAT WAS SHE DOING?! KISSING LANCE?! All she knew is that somewhere she’d read that holding your breath could stop a panic attack, or at least calm his hyperventilation.

...What was she doing.  
  
After a couple of  moments, which seemed like hours to Pidge, she finally pulled away. Lance’s breathing was coming back to a steady pace and he wasn’t shaking as much. Her face was burning red, but all she could think about was Lance. Not that she had KISSED him (okay, maybe a little bit of her was thinking about that), but about if he was okay. She herself was shaking, but out of nervousness. She stood, in all her tiny height, before Lance, still wondering if the cuban boy was okay. She adjusted her glasses, not knowing what to say, but she could tell that he was feeling better.

 

**[LANCE]**

He couldn’t really remember what happened. It was like a blur. He felt like he was dying. His heart was racing faster then it had ever before. He felt sweaty and hot. Everything was shaking and the darkness was closing in on him. His breaths were leaving, it was like air was being stolen from him.  
  
Then it had stopped. His breath had stopped and it didn’t feel like he was struggling. He was simply… holding his breath. The shaking calmed and then he could breathe again. Suddenly. He could slowly feel again and he started… undying? Well, that’s what it felt like anyways.

As more of his senses came back, he noticed Pidge standing in front of him, her face a bright red and eyes full of worry. He started to remember what had happened, his focus steadying and breaths becoming deeper and fuller. It was still a blur, but one thing tickled his brain. One thing he was sure had happened.

Pidge had kissed him.  
  
Not only that, but the italian had kissed him and it had somehow gotten him out of the… panic attack he was having.

The tall cuban hunched over, arms on his knees and panting. As his head started to clear and body started to feel more normal (still shaken, but not dying), he glanced up at Pidge, who was still looming over him, eyes wide with concern and hand trembling.

“Wh… Why’d you do that?” he finally managed to say, his words barely being able to take form. He was still panting slightly.  
  
Pidge looked uncomfortable, her face and ears turning a vibrant red. “I, uh, once read that holding your breath can stop a panic attack,” she explained, nervously shifting and looking down at her shoes, “so when I,” she could barely say it, it stood in her mouth not wanting to move, “ _kissed_ you,” she finally said, “you, uh, well you held your breath.” The shorter paladin looked up at her friend briefly, then glanced back down at the floor.

“I did?” Lance responded, though he knew the answer.  
  
Pidge glanced off to the side, trying to look at anything except her cuban friend. “Yeah. You did.” The paladin's freckled face was still glowing.

Lance shifted the position he was sitting in, brushing his hand through hair. That came right out of habit. He wasn’t sure how to respond, but he needed to. After a few moments of dead silence, he finally spoke. “Thanks,” he told her, then paused before adding, “You’re really smart.”  
  
Pidge’s eyes and smile went soft as she looked back up at him, her golden-brown eyes meeting his sky ones. She didn’t know what else to add, so she just sat down beside him, leaning her back on his side and stretching her legs over the rest of the couch. She couldn’t help the sweet (and slightly giddy) smile had had appeared on her face. Internally, she was freaking out.

“I’m just glad you’re alright, Lance.”


End file.
